Letters of Legend
by Asrielle
Summary: A one-shot series of letters after James writes to the Marauders asking them to visit the summer before fifth year.
1. Chapter One: Summer of 1975

**Letters of Legend**

_Chapter One: Summer of 1975_

_From James Potter to Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew_

ALL RIGHT CHAPS,

And I don't mean those Muggle cowboy trousers except when referring to Sirius, in which case I mean ASSLESS CHAPS.

I've been thinking about this mapping business and I LIKE IT. Think what power we would have by being able to see where everyone is in (and out) of the castle AT ALL TIMES. IMAGINE.

I think the spellwork is actually pretty simple when you get right down to it. Naturally Remus will be the one who looks it all up in an enormous book in the library once we get back to Hogwarts. Naturally the rest of us will be knocking about while he does so. THEN he will probably do homework instead of knocking about like a decent bloke, poor sot.

Mapmaking, then. How can we ensure that no one but us can see it? A password would be fine (thanks Peter) but what about teachers? We have to make it impervious to _Specialis Revelio_. Any ideas? No doubt Remus has gone to look it up in a book and has stopped reading my letter (you're all getting the same one, I was too busy to write three individual letters, try to hide your disappointment that you each did not get personal salutations, SIRIUS, stop weeping over the parchment, you are still my true love).

Since Remus is therefore no longer reading this I must prey upon poor Sirius and Peter and ask WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME AND VISIT. My parents have said it's all right and we could get a lot of the more mundane (i.e. watching Remus look things up) things done before Sept. 1.

Remus, if you've returned to the letter by now (doubtful), you are also invited. It would only be for a couple of weeks at this point so there is no need to worry about your furry little problem. WHICH WE WOULD HAVE ACCOMODATED LAST YEAR, YOU ARSE, SO COME AND VISIT THIS TIME.

Mum has asked that you each respond so she knows whether to make one or two tons of food and also to get proper permission etc. etc. and all that other nonsense.

James

_From Remus to James_

James,

I have emerged covered in book dust and sneezing at all the capital letters you used in your latest. Then I promptly fainted when I realized that you, James Potter, had written a letter. And with more than one paragraph! I am so, so proud of your accomplishment, I may weep over the parchment, joining Sirius in his apparently new hobby of weeping over parchment.

Still haven't read that book I gave you for your birthday, though, have you? Perhaps I'll save my tears after all.

I think I found a way to get round the revealing spell, but only if the map's already been cleared. If it's open, there's simply no hope of hiding its contents from the teachers, unless we're under the Invisibility Cloak. Though perhaps the better thought would be, when does a day go by at Hogwarts that we aren't under the Cloak for something? Usually food. Your mum should probably prepare two tons of it.

I will be visiting this year, I've got proper permission and all just like your mum requested. The reason I didn't come round last year was less because of my "problem" and more because my parents said, "you get to see them all year, why don't you spend some time with us? It's only a few weeks." During which of course they were both so busy working that we barely saw each other anyway. All right, I will stop reminiscing like an old duffer. It's all ancient history to you, I am sure.

In the meantime, I will return to my dusty tomes (also known as my parents' old schoolbooks) to keep trying to find a way for the map to keep its own secrets. The best way to do this would be to actually _behave_ (I had to write that, I'm going to be a prefect this year so I have to pretend to have some responsibility). Not that I expect that in the least (or want it, to be honest).

Remus

P.S. Please tell your parents thanks for letting you invite me.

_From Peter to James_

James! Prongs!

My mum is revolting but she said I can come round. What are we going to do besides work on the map (i.e. watch Remus read)? I hope we can go swimming again in that creek behind your house, that was great fun last year. Do you remember how Sirius did that swan dive off the one hill and ended up losing his swimming trunks? And then you said it was only fair, as he had pulled your trousers down the day before? I am laughing now just thinking of it.

Do you care what time I get there? I was thinking maybe ten o'clock, but if that's too early I can always come later. I just was thinking we ought to get the most out of the time we have to knock about before school. I hear the O.W.L. Year is brutal, have you heard that about it? I overheard Mary MacDonald telling Lily that her older sister fainted dead away in one of her exams.

Do you still like Lily? I guess I'll have to ask once I get there eh? If not I think I know someone who would be good as your girlfriend, she certainly wants to at any rate, she is always asking me about it. Her name is Astrid Pindellus, and she's always saying, Oh, James Potter is so adorable, can't you get him to ask me out, Peter? But do you know her, do you think you would? Please say yes just so she'll stop talking about it, there was this one time last year when I wanted to sink right through the floor. She was asking in front of all these people in the corridor between classes and they were all listening in. Then someone yelled "Why don't you just go out with Pinky Pettigrew" and she laughed. It was awful.

Anyway I will see you next week, really looking forward to it!

Peter

_From Sirius to James_

Prongsie,

Sorry I took three days to reply. Kreacher stole the letter and showed it to my mum, who nearly blew up – if only she had.

Can't wait to see you, and Remus and Peter too. I could really do with a laugh. Things are hopelessly bleak at Grimmauld Place. Thanks for the Muggle posters by the way, I don't know how you managed to find them but they really wound Mum up, it made my whole summer.

I insist upon Assless Chaps as a nickname from now on. Padfoot? Who is this Padfoot? I know only the great tale of Assless Chaps, who wore his trousers assily and with great pride as he knocked about in the sun at the Potters' home. I'll even make you my sidekick, you can be The Great Bogey Who Pines for Gingers.

See you soon,

Sirius


	2. August 1980

****

Letters of Legend

_August 1980_

Padfoot/Wormtail/Moony,

Oh dear Lord I have a kid now, he is so tiny and he looks just like me except he has Lily's eyes (I really hope that means he won't need glasses). I put a photo in here so you can see him, but you should all come out to say hello. Lily has given permission, she said if I can hold him without dropping him then she's sure the rest of you will be able to manage it. Oh we named him Harry, probably Harry James for christening but we aren't certain yet. Lily had to take the picture because I was too shaky and afraid I would drop the camera on him.

He is very hairy isn't he?

Sorry I'm a couple days late in getting this news out to you all, things were a little hectic getting everything arranged properly and Lily insisted on having the nursery finished and the house clean before we invited anyone along. She made me clean house but I didn't mind since she is obviously still recovering.

Anyway you are all welcome to come out and see him and Lily, she is more beautiful than ever as a mum but when I told her so she rolled her eyes. You'll see, though. She has this kind of glow around her. Do you think I am glowing now too? You'll have to tell me. I feel like I'm glowing.

I suppose I'm head of a real family now aren't I? This means no more bullocks, boys. If any of you try to steer me off the path of righteous parenthood (i.e. if you try to turn him purple or anything) I'll have your heads. Sirius this means you.

James

P.S. Hello boys, James has completely gone off his nut, as you can probably tell. If you do come round, there's no need to bring anything but yourselves. Our neighbors have brought us about twenty tons of food! I had to do a Cooling Charm on three of the cupboards because everywhere else was full. I hope you can all make it out soon, we would love for you to meet our little Harry.

Lily

* * *

Prongsie,

Could I turn his hair purple at least? It seems a shame that he should have to look like you. Though he is much more dashing without your silly glasses.

I would love to come out but there are a couple things I need to deal with first (you know, Dumbledore's orders), so it might be a week tops before you see me. Please tell Lily that there is no way in hell I'm not bringing presents for Harry, I plan to utterly spoil him by the time he turns two, so that he will always be asking, "Where is Uncle Sirius? I want toys!" and he shall know you as the strict disciplinarian. I'll definitely teach him to call you "old man."

He is a bit hairy, but maybe that's normal for babies? Maybe he's using magic already, to get that great mop of hair. I'll put that right as well, I think I'll give him Shacklebolt's bald and shiny look, what say you? Oh and naturally I'll be giving him a ride on the motorbike (DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE MOTORBIKE).

See you soon!

Padfoot

* * *

James,

He is delightful. I shall not bring food but I will definitely be bringing books (I saw that bookshelf in the picture, it was hopelessly bare) for him to chew on and whatnot. Got to start them on it early, I say. He looks exactly like you, down to the wild hair, have you been teaching him to run his hands through it so he looks like he just got off a broom? To which I know you'll reply, "I'm starting him early," to which I say, fair enough.

I'll be out in about two weeks, as there are some things Dumbledore wants me to take care of, and then it's full moon. I'll be over as soon as I'm well after that. Listen, Sirius has this new motorbike, and I know you are going to want to ride it, possibly while holding Harry, but please don't let Lily see you do this. She will have my head as I am the one meant to keep you in line while she's indisposed. Please note I didn't say "don't do it." I only said don't let her see you. A fine distinction which I hope you can remember.

He really does have Lily's eyes, down to the little strands of hazel in them. He keeps sucking his thumb in the picture, it's so tiny, isn't it? Please tell Lily she took an excellent photograph. I'd be happy to do one of the three of you if you like, while I'm visiting. We can say it's my way to earn my keep.

Remus

* * *

Prongsie!

OH MY GOD YOU ARE A FATHER. You must be so excited! I'll be over in a few days.

I know Lily says not to bring anything but I'm going to go ahead and sneak in a little Ogden's Old, what do you say? You don't have a choice, this is worth toasting.

So is this one in a long line of many eh eh eh? I imagine you two will end up with about seventeen children and they'll all have black hair but one. You'll have to get a bigger house if you're going to do that though!

Anyway I will see you soon, there are some things I have to work on before coming over (I bet the other two said that too, didn't they?) but then my time is all yours.

Peter


End file.
